Pteridinone and pteridinone derivatives are known in prior art as active substances with an antiproliferative activity, particularly for the treatment of diseases comprising an abnormal cell proliferation by inhibition of polo-like kinases as mitotic regulators, especially in case the polo-like kinase is PLK-1, preferably for the treatment and/or prevention of cancer, infections, inflammatory and autoimmune diseases.
For example, WO 01/019825 A1 discloses specific pteridinones which are described to be potent inhibitors of cyclin-dependent kinases (cdks) and growth-factor-mediated kinases and are used for the treatment of cell proliferative diseases and disorders, particularly tumour and viral diseases. Also WO 03/020711 discloses the use of dihydropteridinone derivatives for the treatment of tumoral diseases. Further, WO 2006/018185 A2 is related to the use of dihydropteridinones in the cancer therapy.
Also a number of manufacturing processes of pteridones is described in prior art:
For example, WO 2004/076454 A1 and WO 2006/018220 disclose specific dihydropteridinones, methods for the production and use thereof.
Nevertheless, there exists a need for an improved method of manufacturing dihydropteridinones which overcomes the above described deficiencies. The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method according to which dihydropteridinones may be provided in a high yield with improved high purities which may be readily conducted in large-scale.